


Fast Pace

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Jeju au!, Jihoon is a boy magnet, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Seriously this is just a mess, Seungkwan is too pabebe (hard to get)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: How do you know if you're going too fast, or going too slow?-the jeju au where everyone is connected to everyone in every way.





	1. Pink Dogs and Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> discontinued. sorry.

Seoul. After a long time he was finally back. New York, sure, it was great, but nothing beats Seoul when it comes to practically everything he loved. After breathing in heavily, he makes a run for the airport's exit and finds his brother waiting for him with a card that says: _'Boy Who Didn't Visit Me For 3 Years'_ written in hangul. Hansol easily read it and made a mad dash towards Seungcheol. They collide in a hug as Hansol drops his bags to his side to tackle the older. "You're heavy! What did Mom even let you eat?" Hansol playfully smacks his brother on the shoulder and picks up his luggage. "Aren't you happy to see your precious little brother again?" Seungcheol then tries to look serious, "I'm not happy. Not at all," he says as both laugh from the absurdity of what they were saying. "Let's go, we'll be leaving to run dad some errands tomorrow." Hansol continues to find a cab before asking, "What errands?" Seungcheol shakes his head and laughs, "You're not staying here in Seoul," he admits, "Dad and I moved to Jeju when you and Mon went to the states." Hansol almost dropped to the floor as his high hopes for the busy streets of Seoul come to an end."You're kidding." Seungcheol loads the bags into the taxi and points at Hansol to get in. "You're kidding!"

-

The drive to their old apartment was quick, a couple of bags and boxes, then they were off to the airport, again. Hansol sucks on a lollipop as he waits for Seungcheol, then pouts after they walk to the direction of the plane they were boarding. "Jeju, huh?" He sighs, as he takes his seat, Seungcheol next to him, laughing quietly while fishing out his phone. "I think you'd like it there, there's the beach and a lot of good food, since you're here to rest, Jeju might actually be the best place, you know." Hansol crunches on the lollipop and throws away the stick, taking Seungcheol's phone and scanning through the pictures he took. It's pretty, he thought, but surprise caught him when he saw the next picture. It was a boy with a dog, under a tree. Hansol was about to ask who it was when Seungcheol made a grab for the phone and pocketed it quickly. "I have a feeling that I already know, so I guess I wont ask." Hansol smirks at Seungcheol who wipes his forehead even though he wasn't sweating. Seungcheol, though, smiled at him, and shook his head. "Let's see who gets to have fun during this vacation."

\- - -

Seungkwan knew that he should tell Jihoon about what happened to Chingu, his precious golden retriever. It's golden fur was now smudged with a very bright pink splash here and there. Chingu, even though he was a dog, must have been enjoying himself in pretty pink. But Seungkwan, on the other hand was preparing to take him into the shed to remove the semi-permanent color on the dog. Jihoon would kill him if he saw the dog like that. "Chingu-ah, let's get you cleaned up, okay?” The dog seemed to nod, as if it actually understood, "Good girl, Chingu! Now come here an-" Chingu runs off, outside Seungkwan hears the neighborhood kids cheer for the pink dog! "Uwaa! Chingu-ah come back here!" Seungkwan runs out of the shed, still in his boots and apron, with very cute floral details. His hat was gone somewhere along running from the kids and running after the dog. "Seungkwan-hyung! I want Chingu-ah!" Seungkwan tries to maneuver himself from the kids and the dog, making sure not to injure anyone. "Ya, Chan-ah stay put! I need to clean Chingu!" They were heading down to the shore and Seungkwan was already catching up to the dog. He finally caught Chingu by his collar, but got dragged into the muddy part of the beach in the process. "Ah, seriously, Chingu-ah, no dinner for you." Seungkwan ruffles the dog's fur and stands up, holding the dog tightly. Seungkwan checks his watch and curses. "Shit, Jihoon-hyung is gonna be hone any moment!" Seungkwan realizes all the running took him farther than he expected. His house was on top of the hill, on the other side of the beach. Jihoon would be hell bent angry if he found out, he thought. "Come on, Chingu-ah, we need to clean you in the ocean, we have no choice."

Seungkwan was having a hard time pulling the dog to the shore, the bath turned out to be an impromptu game of tug and war. "Chingu-ah, stop being so difficult, ah jebal!" Seungkwan tried to carry the dog and drag him to the water when he hears a familiar voice.

"Seungkwanie, what are you doing to Chingu-ah?" Seungkwan stops struggling with the dog to turn around and look. Relief washed over him when he saw the familiar voice's owner. "Seungcheol-hyung! Ppali, help me here!" Chingu starts to wriggle from Seungkwan's grip to run towards Seungcheol. "Aigoo, I've only been gone for a day! Did you miss me that much?" The two play for a while, with Seungkwan busy trying to wash the mud off of his legs and arms. His shirt was a bit messed, thanks to his apron who served as a shield. "Seungcheol-hyung, can I take Chingu to your place?" Seungcheol stops playing with the dog and cages his with his hands. "Why?" Seungkwan points to the dog, and only then did Seungcheol notice the pink splashes on the dogs fur. "Oh, now I understand." Seungcheol gets up and carries Chingu, "Lead the way, Kwannie." Seungcheol feels a pat on his back, Seungkwan was holding his chest, "You're a lifesaver hyung, thank you. I'll pay you back later." The younger said with a wink. The two walk towards the end of the beach to meet a very classy looking house. The outer fence was painted a bright white, with stones leading up to the front yard. Seungkwan notices an unfamiliar pair of shoes by the door, but ignores it. "Head to the back, clean him up there. I'll get something to drink." Seungkwan nods and whistles as he walked. The view of the backyard looked out to a hidden part of the beach, where the Choi family and him only know about.

Seungkwan ruffles for a chain to tie Chingu up, then proceeds to wash the dog. "You're ij a lot of trouble, you cunning dog", Chingu shakes his body, getting soap on Seungkwan's face. "Yah, will you stop it?" The boy retaliates by splashing the dog with water, he then splashes the water over his face, then starts singing a song he made up about Chingu. He runs the hose and cleans off the lingering soap from the dog's fur when Seungcheol comes back, minus a shirt with a tray of glasses with him. "Try putting your shirt back on and wait until Jihoon-hyung gets here." Seungcheol sputters on his drink and covers his chest, "Ya, it was wet and muddy," Seungkwan only rolls his eyes while he dried Chingu with a towel. He heads for the table to get a drink when he notices someone sitting behind him. The boy was staring at him, and he was too surprised utter a word so he quickly went behind Seungcheol to whisper. "Hyung, there's an unknown boy sitting there. What should we do?" Seungcheol looks up from his phone to find Hansol staring at something behind him. "Hansolie, its rude to just stare at someone and not talk to them," Seungkwan seemed surprised, while quietly sipping on his drink. They know eachother? Hansol seems to have waken up and looks at his brother, "Oh.Oh! Sorry, I didn't know hyung had friends."

Seungcheol glares at the younger, "Yah, I have friends," Seungkwan steps out a bit to get a proper look at the stranger. He has the same fluffy hair as Seungcheol, but they looked anything but alike. "Is he your brother?" He asks. Seungcheol nods, "He came here from the states," From america, huh? Seungkwan looks back at the so called Hansol. The stranger makes his way towards Seungkwan and extends a hand, "Hi, I'm Hansol," he says. So you're trying to english me, huh? Seungkwan thought. "My name is Seungkwan, nice to meet you," he replies in english.

Seungcheol tries to contain his laughter as Hansol's eyes widen, "Whoa, you can speak english?" Seungkwan nods, chin up, "Yes, yes. I english very well," At this Seungcheol cracks up, "Omo, Hansol stop it, he's not that good, his english is very low quality." Amazingly, Seungkwan picks up on this, "Low quality? Low quality?! I'm the best quality." Hansol cracks a smile and Seungkwan wont admit that he kinda liked the way the stranger smiled. He walks towards Chingu to remove the towel around the dog's neck. "Let's stop for today, I'm korean, I should speak korean." He finishes his drink and hands the leash to Seungcheol. "Babysit Chingu for me, you'll get your reward later." Seungkwan waves goodbye to Seungcheol and Hansol, but not without feeling a blush creep up his cheeks when Hansol flashes him a wink.


	2. Breaktime

Jihoon puffs out his breathe as he carries his tree of a friend up the stairs into his room. He wouldn't say it was his fault, but he would also say it was.

_earlier:_

_Jihoon had been tired from doing all his appa's chores, so he decided to head back to his house and rest up. But along the way, his eyes caught a familiar figure, a tall, tan kitten about to wave to him hello when out of nowhere a plastic ball fell and hit him on the head._

_Mingyu slowly looked up, then fainted. Of course Jihoon ran, and when he saw the ball it looked oddly familiar. Upon close inspection, the ball had his name on it, and he vaguely remembers not putting it away after cleaning up, and letting the kids play with it. He picks up the ball which was quite heavy, then proceeds to hide it inside a bush._

_"Mingyu-ah, hey wake up."_

_The younger doesn't budge, just continues to lay there, unconscious. It looked like it was about to be huge misunderstanding if someone saw them, so having no choice, the little man gave a count to three before lifting Mingyu up and carrying him on his back._

_"This is going to be one tiring break."_

-

"And that's how you ended up here," Jihoon explains to a confused, newly awaken Mingyu, who was currently rubbing his head. "Why am I such a lightweight? Ugh." It took Mingyu about at least 30 seconds to panic, because number one, he was at Jihoon's house, and number two, he might bump into Wonwoo. "Hyung, I think I need to g-"

"Eh? But you just woke up, why leave so soon?"

Mingyu turns his head around, slowly, as if any sudden movement might make him faint. When he finally turns his head 180 degrees, he is met by the glaring eyes of Wonwoo, wearing a white shirt with a red apron wrapped around him.

"And that's my cue to leave. Take care, Mingyu-ah."

Jihoon gets up from the sofa and pats Mingyu on the head, and as he passes by Wonwoo, whispers something he couldn't quite hear.

"I'll go easy on him, don't worry," was Wonwoo's reply, as he slowly made his way to where Mingyu was.

-

Jihoon kept whistling and calling Chingu's name around the house, but the normally happy dog wasn't jumping him. He was contemplating calling Seungkwan when the younger suddenly walks in, shit-eating grin plastered on his chubby face.

"Ya, where's Chingu?"

Seungkwan, for the love of god, actually pretended he was thinking. "Oh! He ran earlier." Jihoon was about to shout at him to stop joking when he heard the next words come out of Seungkwan's mouth.

"Seungcheol-hyung texted me earlier though," Seungkwan said with an evil glitter in his eyes. "He said he has Chingu, told me to get you to pick him up."

-

The last thing Jihoon wanted after not getting a proper break was to see Seungcheol. It wasn't that he didn't like Seungcheol, he actually liked him a lot, but he wasn't going to be the first one to confess. Seungcheol has been ambiguous about the way he feels and he thinks he could just be in a one-sided love.

He starts kicking pebbles on the road to his house, contemplating whether he was going to get Chingu back or just threaten Seungkwan to fetch the dog. Jihoon sighs, he needs to get Chingu back.

The long walk from the the top of the small village down to the beach was an excuse to give him time and wait for the moment until Seungcheol wasn't in the area. He had his phone in his hands, about to call Jisoo when someone else came through the door. It was a guy he has never seen before, but the guy seemed to light up with recognition.

"You! I know you!" The foreigner said, since Jihoon didn't quite get what the guy was saying. "American?" He asked. The guy shook his head, laughing. "Mianhe, I can speak korean, just not used to it yet," he says, switching to a language Jihoon can understand. "I'm sorry, but do we know eachother?" Jihoon pockets his phone, waiting for the stranger to reply. "Ah, no. I'm Hansol. I'm guessing you're a lot older than me based on my brother." Jihoon was about to have a casual conversation with the boy when he suddenly remembered what he was there for.

"Oh, I forgot. I was supposed to pick up a dog here? My cousin said Chingu was here." Hansol smiles at the mention of Seungkwan, and Jihoon catches it. "Do you, by chance, know who Seungkwan is?" Hansol nods, grin still on his face. "Yeah, we met earlier. Come inside, Chingu is in the back."

-

Jihoon and Hansol make their way to the back of the house, where he spots Chingu playing with a red ball. "Chingu-ah!" The dog hears her master's call and immediately comes running. Jihoon forgot how heavy Chingu was and almost fell backwards when a pair of gentle hands caught him by the waist and his back hit a sturdy chest.

"Jihoon? Be careful."

Chingu gets off and Jihoon tries to regain his balance, feeling his face flush.

_Seungcheol._

"Ah, thanks. I'm fine." An awkward silence ensues, saved by Hansol's 'ehem' and the two finally look at eachother. "Uhm, Seungkwan told me to get Chingu back, uhm." Jihoon gestures to the dog, "So, I guess I'll be going?" Seungcheol doesn't seemed fazed by the situation; the damn boy even smiled! Jihoon was confused and wanted to take his leave when Hansol began talking. "Oh, hyung. Let's go see Mingyu-hyung." Seungcheol finally takes his eyes off Jihoon, enough to nod at Hansol's request. "Sure. He said he's at Jihoon's." Seungcheol turns to Jihoon, "Come on, I'll give you and Chingu a ride. We're heading there anyways, and it'll be a long walk back, I know you're tired."

Jihoon had no choice but to say yes, how couldn't he when Chingu already got in the car, and Hansol was already dragging him along.

 _This is seriously one tiring break_.

-

Mingyu texted Seungcheol about his whereabouts in order to be saved from his current dilemma. Wonwoo came closer and sat next to him. He kept his distance, which disappointed Mingyu a bit.

 _Why isn't he coming closer?_ Mingyu kept rubbing at his head. "Does it hurt that bad?" Wonwoo didn't even wait for an answer, he just got on his knees and pulled Mingyu's head close. Mingyu was about to tell him it was okay when Wonwoo suddenly kisses the top of his head. The blush came the way Mingyu expected. He tried hiding his face in his hands but Wonwoo was quick.

"Can you tell me why you've been avoiding me?"  
Mingyu feels his face flush even deeper, with Wonwoo's face too close and his deep voice resonating in his ears. "Hyung, y-you're too close," Wonwoo nods, then moves away. Mingyu sighs, "That's too far," Mingyu's eyes go wide when he realizes he said it out loud. Wonwoo smirks and moves with just enough distance between them.

"Well?" Mingyu scrunches his eyes close and breathes deeply. "After I, you know, did that." Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, the older just nods, "Continue," he said. Mingyu gulps, "I, uhm. I think I-"

"Really? I like you too."

Mingyu's mouth is agape, Wonwoo is smiling. In the next room, they could hear Seungkwan complaining.

"Seriously, just get together! You're making me puke rainbows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't think jeju is like this, but it's all based on my imagination so i hope you guys enjoyed! comments and kudos are much appreciated! (≧∇≦)/

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know much about jeju pls dont kill me if i imagined it wrong hahaha


End file.
